Tomorrowland (film)
Tomorrowland is an American science fiction mystery adventure film released in 2015. The film's working title was 1952 until it was retitled to Tomorrowland, which is also the name of a futuristic themed land found at Disney theme parks. Official Synopsis Bound by a shared destiny, a bright, optimistic teen bursting with scientific curiosity and a former boy-genius inventor jaded by disillusionment embark on a danger-filled mission to unearth the secrets of an enigmatic place somewhere in time and space that exists in their collective memory as “Tomorrowland.” Cast Main *George Clooney as Frank Walker *Hugh Laurie as Nix *Britt Robertson as Casey Newton *Raffey Cassidy as Athena *Tim McGraw as Eddie Newton *Kathryn Hahn as Ursula *Keegan-Michael Key as Hugo *Chris Bauer as Frank's Dad *Thomas Robinson as Young Frank Walker *Pierce Gagnon as Nate Newton *Matthew MacCaull as Dave Clark *Judy Greer as Jenny Newton In Order of Appearance *Matthew Kevin Anderson as Bus Driver *Michael Giacchino as Small World Operator *D. Harlan Cutshall as Skyscapper Foreman *Shiloh Nelson as Young Casey Newton *Xantha Radley as History Teacher *David Nykl as Science Teacher *Paul McGillion as English Teacher *Pearce Visser as Beefy Cop *Garry Chalk as Jail Desk Jockey *Dagan Nish as Jail Punk *Yusuf A. Ahmed as Jetpack Dexter *Alex Barima as Jetpack Buddy *Jedidiah Goodacre as Jetpack Buddy *Kate Crutchlow as Monorail Mother *Priya Rajaratnam as Young Astronaut *Parm Soor as Astronaut's Father *Leena Manro as Astronaut's Mother *Rick Pearce as Pickup Driver *Tom Butler as Police Captain *Michael Rowe as Deputy *Timothy Paul Perez as Deputy *Patrick Sabongui as Eiffel Tower Guard #1 *Romuald Hivert as Eiffel Tower Guard #2 *Mathieu Ladier as Pierre Clark *Fraser Corbett as Jensen *Darren Shahlavi as Tough Guard *Aidan Gemme as Young British Recruiter *Takayuki Oki as Guitar Player *Natasha Davidson as GM Plant Worker *Liliane Leilan Juma as Haitian Woman Uncredited Cast *Ferrandiz Montero Alex as Citizen *James Allore as World's Fair Attendee *Oleg Anokhine as Bus Passenger *Paul Anthony as Thick Glasses (Scenes Deleted) *Marshall Archibald as Justin *Kenia Arias as DQ Patron *Kimberly Arklie as Bus Patron *Nicholas Barrera as World Fair Patron *Jason Bell as Dave Clark #7 *Wendy Bell as Guest *Aimee Bowen as Pedestrian *Bradley Bowen as Gentleman - 1964 World Fair *Luke Burnyeat as Child *Clint Carleton as Pierre Clark #1 *Luis Castilleja as Gentleman - 1964 World Fair *Melissa Chandler as Pedestrian *Kelly Colbourne as Woman in Car *Ellen Marguerite Cullivan as Neighbor *Gracie Danielsen as DQ Patron *Leslie Danielsen as DQ Patron *Luke Danielsen as DQ Patron *Michael Ray Davis as Lonely Man *Alaina Denhartog as Extra *Peter Dwerryhouse as Nix Six (Scientist Financer) *Lindsey Elizabeth as Alice *Amy Esterle as Greyhound Girl *Radin Farvargan as Science Kid #1 (Scenes Deleted) *Chrystall Friedemann as World's Fair Lady *Danny Gamble as Extra *Monique Ganderton as Dave Clark #1 *Rebecca Georgelin as Economics Student *Ansley Gordon as Neighbor *Glen Gordon as Donnie (Science Kid) (Scenes Deleted) *Kory Grim as Secret Service Agent *Gerry Hennessey as Extra *Matthew Hoglie as World's Fair Patron *Raiden Integra as Pedestrian *Anthony J. James as DQ Patron *Tomas Johansson as 1964 World's Fair Patron *Julie Johnson as Harry's Girlfriend *Kenneth Kantymir as Nix Six *Alexandria Kayy as Ballerina *Barbara Keegan as World's Fair Patron *Andrew Kerr as 1964 World's Fair Attendee *October Kingsley as The High Priestess *Felix Kjellberg as PewDiePie *Wendy Klassen as Neighbor *Joshua Lagos as Neighbor *Kristianna Lind as Extra *Jayden Linkletter as World's Fair Patron *Douglas Lopez as Street Patron *Laura MacKillop as Betsy *Aaron Maltzman as Pedestrian *Grae Marino as Motorist *Roy McCue as World's Fair Patron *Melinda McDonner as 1964 Woman *Scott Mena as Bus Stop Patron *Catherine Michaud as Young Attendee *Jaeda Lily Miller as Young Casey (Scenes Deleted) *Lochlyn Munro as Uncle Anthony (Scenes Deleted) *Aliyah O'Brien as Functionary *Eddie Perez as Dick Clark #2 *Marc Primiani as World's Fair Patron *Darien Provost as Mikey (Scenes Deleted) *Keenan Reynolds as Extra *Kinley Rice as 1964 World's Fair Girl *Robin T. Rose as Game Warden *Marcus Rosner as Handsome Harry *Zack Roundy as DQ Patron *Bruce Salomon as Max / Louis *Ranjit Samra as Pilot *Madison Simms as Clarissa (Scenes Deleted) *Manoj Sood as Economics Teacher *Steve Taliunas as Fair Patron / Hall of Inventions Spectator *Georgie-May Tearle as Civilian *Jackson Tessmer as 1964 World's Fair Boy *Abdourahmane Wane as Extra *Galina Yakovleva as Extra Media Gallery Videos File:Tomorrowland - Teaser Trailer|Teaser File:Tomorrowland - Damon Lindelof Interview - D23 2013|Damon Lindelof Interview File:Tomorrowland Official Debut Trailer|Debut Trailer File:Tomorrowland Panel - NYCC 2014 Fan Reaction|NYCC 2014 Fan Reaction Tomorrowland_-_Fannotation Category:Tomorrowland